


Chinese Food

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, Greg feeds Mycroft, M/M, Mycroft To The Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: Mycroft has been running off his feet taking care of Sherlock after John pushed him away, but who is there to take care of the British Government when he won't admit he needs it?





	

Mycroft unlocked his door, his body feeling drained from pushing it to the limit as exhaustion began to set in, all he wanted now was sleep. There was only so long he could handle looking after his Brother. If Sherlock was going to go off the deep end, he needed to be there to stop him.

He was taken by surprise to see Greg with two plates already made up with food in the living room. "Gregory, what are you doing here?"

Greg walked to his lover, giving Mycroft a soft kiss. "I had a feeling you were going to need some comfort food, I ordered all your favorites and you need down time."

Mycroft offered a smile as he walked over to the couch, sitting down with a sigh. "I can't stay long."

Greg smiled, as they started to eat. "You have been running on steam for awhile, there are people who can watch Sherlock while you rest."

Mycroft sat his fork down, leaning back on the couch. "He comes first, he always has."

Greg looked back, the level of devotion was something he loved about Mycroft. He moved over, picking up the fork off Mycroft's plate and putting some of the chicken on it. "Open up, my Prince."

Mycroft didn't even bother opening his eyes as he did as he was asked, opening his mouth. 

"There is no reason you can't take two seconds and rest." 

Mycroft chewed, of course Greg would be the one to make him stop. His love always knew. He swallowed the bite, it really did taste good. Damn Gregory knowing him. "I will stay if you keep doing that." 

Greg alternated between the food on the plates and the water bottles until Mycroft raised a hand.

"I can't eat anymore, Gregory. Now I'm just tired." Mycroft could barely keep his eyes open as his full stomach pulled him farther into sleep.

"Rest well, my Prince ." Greg kissed Myc, standing to pick him up before walking upstairs.

Greg laid Mycroft down on the bed, going to his shoes and untying them and slipping them off, setting them down.

Greg knew Mycroft wouldn't last long, all it took was some good food and cuddling. Now he could rest as well.


End file.
